


Transmascten

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten Knight was ten when he announced he didn't want to be a girl anymore.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Transmascten

**Author's Note:**

> Two days ago someone on Twitter said that no one should write trans fics about cis people because it’s fetishizing them. I said I want to write those because they make me feel validated, and besides, it’s just a fanfic, if you don’t like it, don’t read. It dragged on for way too long and I got really pissed so this is to tell those people to fuck off because I like this and it makes me happy. Don’t let anyone bring you down.

Awsten Knight was ten when he announced he didn't want to be a girl anymore.

They were having dinner, his mother had made lasagna, and his father was scarfing it down since he had the night shift that day and had to hurry to get to work on time.

"Austin, honey, don't play with your food," His mother had said, noticing her eldest child picking at the meal on his plate. "What's wrong? You're being awfully quite."

"Some kids at school were mean to me," Awsten said. He wasn't lying, because he was called the spawn of Satan again, but it didn't really bother him anymore, and it definitely wasn't what was on his mind at that moment.

"Again?" She asked, sounding exasperated. "Will I have to call the principal again?"

"It's fine, it doesn't bother me that much," Awsten replied.

"Well, something certainly is," His mother tried again. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Awsten looked down at his plate. He couldn't bear to keep it a secret for any longer, but he was worried of his parents' reaction.

"It's alright, honey, you can tell us," Awsten's father finally stepped in, having finished his meal.

Awsten nodded, but stayed silent for a little while longer, trying to find the right words and the courage to say them. As his mother let out a sigh and started cleaning up the table, Awsten finally spoke.

"I don't want to be a girl anymore," He said.

His mother dropped the plate she was holding.

~~~

It didn't take long for everything to settle back down. His parents had been shocked, and even tried to convince him it was just a phase, and that it would pass, and that he was too young to know, but as time went by, it became clear that wasn't the case. Eventually his parents began to accept it, and before long his mother was buying him boxers and his father was calling him "Son", and everything was going well. Awsten changed the spelling of his name, claiming that "Austin" felt too girly, something in the way the A and the U looked next to each other just didn't feel right, and he had always thought I to be a feminine letter. The kids at school had no problem adjusting, and even his usual bullies referred to him as a boy. When puberty hit, his parents had gotten him hormone blockers, and when he was older he started taking testosterone shots. By the time he was 18, no one could tell he was ever a girl unless they pulled his pants down, which was very unlikely, especially with the way his love life was going.

That all changed when he met Geoff. The first time they interacted was at a party he threw at his girlfriend's house, which he was late to, so really, it wasn't the best first impression. A mutual friend had dragged him there and wasted no time getting completely shitfaced, while Awsten himself was left to ponder over just how much he hates parties.

Awsten and Geoff had interacted a bit, mostly sharing their love for music, but that was it, at least until Awsten's friend was throwing up everywhere and he really just wanted to go home, when a drunk Geoff decided it would be prime time to walk over to Awsten and ask if he wanted to fuck.

Apparently, all it took was a bit of alcohol and a pretty face to make Geoff forget all about his girlfriend.

Awsten managed to turn him down, and it actually didn't take all that much, just a simple "No, thank you", and Geoff shrugged and left, because even if he was supposedly willing to cheat, he wasn't a complete asshole, and would never have sex with someone against their will.

Awsten dragged his friend home and didn't think of that encounter again.

At least, that's what he told himself.

~~~

Awsten's friend, which he was actually starting to hate at this point, had brought Geoff over for a "jam session" a week later. Awsten didn't _do_ jam sessions, especially not with people who tried to fuck him while they were drunk.

Yes, he was still thinking about that.

But he went with it, anyway, because he wanted his band to work out, and Geoff was willing to put in the effort. And really, Geoff was nice. Awsten had gotten a glimpse of it back at the party, when he had broken up a fight, but he really realized it over the next week, when he taught Geoff how to play all the songs he had written, and learned all kinds of things about Geoff along the way.

Awsten was happy to have found a new, actually hard working band member, as well as a friend.

Geoff's girlfriend, however, was not.

~~~

At first, she was happy he was happy, and enjoyed watching them play every once in a while. Eventually, however, she started getting jealous. Geoff was supposed to be _her_ boyfriend, not Awsten's, but Geoff was spending more time with him than he was with her, and eventually she snapped. Awsten could see it coming, and so could pretty much everyone else. She always complained about him focusing more on the band, and eventually asked him to just pick. Awsten found out what choice his friend had made when he had called him late at night, crying about how they broke up.

It was for the best, Awsten said. He knew it was. It was a long time coming, and Awsten still couldn't forget how Geoff had asked him to fuck all those weeks ago, at that party. He wondered if Geoff remembered that.

~~~

A month later, they shared their first kiss.

They have been leading up to it, anyone could tell - over the past few weeks they had become closer, started lightly flirting with each other, were more touchy-feely than they usually were.

Anyone could tell, except for Awsten himself.

All his life, he was sure he was straight. He had a few girlfriends, though none of them lasted very long, and they never went further than second base, but Awsten associated that with his reluctance to share his biological sex.

He assumed that since he was a boy, he was interested in girls. Obviously, what was the chance of him being gay?

_Fun fact, trans people are more likely to be gay than cis people, because changing your gender doesn't magically change your sexuality as well._

~~~

If Awsten had been more prepared to accept his sexuality, perhaps he wouldn't have been in this situation, because this way, he didn't realize he was falling until he had reached the bottom.

And he didn't realize how rough the landing was until he and Geoff were laying in his bed, making out with their shirts off.

And he didn't realize how much the landing had hurt until Geoff tried to escalate things, and reached for Awsten's crotch just to find that nothing was there.

He thought he was doing something wrong, that Awsten didn't really like him, that he wasn't enjoying what they were doing, and the sight of Awsten crying definitely didn't make it any better.

It took a while, but eventually Awsten calmed down enough to explain.

~~~

Awsten never had to go through top surgery, because he had started his transition before puberty hit. He wasn't so lucky when it came to the lower half of his body, and it was now clear to him that he would have to do something about it, because at that point he had gotten over his need to be straight and really fucking wanted to have sex with Geoff without breaking into tears the moment he so much as got his pants off.

So, there he was, about to undergo his first ever surgery.

Geoff had gone with him to the doctor's appointments, helped him with all the paperwork, and had generally just been his amazingly supportive and kind self.

Still, it wasn't easy.

Seeing the needle made him freak out. It was simply anesthesia, supposed to put him under until the surgery was over, but he was traumatized from that one time the needle of the testosterone shot snapped in his skin and he had to go to the ER to get it removed. He had switched over to pallets ever since.

Eventually, with Geoff's help, they managed to get the needle in, and the surgery was underway.

~~~

When Awsten woke up, he was high off of pain medication and he wouldn't stop giggling at everything. Geoff sat by his bed and held his hand as often as he could during the next five days that Awsten was in the hospital. Even once he was discharged, Geoff stayed by his side.

~~~

Six weeks later, Awsten had recovered enough for them to finally try again.

~~~

Geoff had taken him out on a really nice date to a fancy restaurant. They were dressed sharply and the table had a dark red cloth covering it. There was a candle and a real, red rose sitting in the center. They used real, fabric napkins and placed them in their laps before starting to eat.

When they got back to Geoff's house, his parents were out. He asked Awsten to wait in the hallway for a moment, and when he finally let him into his room, Awsten was in awe.

There were candles all over the room, lighting it with a soft, warm glow. The clean sheets Geoff had laid out on his bed were covered in rose petals. It was like something out of a romantic movie, and all the words in the English language couldn't describe how Awsten was feeling.

That night, they made love.

That night, Geoff made him feel like the man he always knew he was.

That night, Awsten Knight became whole.


End file.
